Meeting Maddie
by I'm Reader-anon
Summary: Vanellope, Rancis, and their kids go to the beach to take some time off and relax. But when tragedy strikes, the twins are fortunate to find a new friend to help them out


It was a hot summer day in Sugar Rush. The president, Vanellope Von Schweetz Fluggerbutter, was in her and her husband's bed room packing a variety of items into a tote bag. She and her family were planning to go to the beach today since it was a slow day in the Arcade and they wanted to get a day to relax.

"Hey Flugs, have you seen where the beach ball is?", she asked.

"I saw it on the bed a while ago, Nelly. I was trying to patch up some small holes in it, remember?", Rancis replied.

Vanellope went over to the bed and grabbed the ball, deflating it before putting it in the bag. "Okay, that's done. So we got sunscreen, beach towels, spare clothes, goggles, nose plugs... Are we forgetting anything else?"

Rancis came up holding some inflatable pool toys and some water guns. "You forgot these, Nelly. Either that or you really wanted the kids to keep bugging us all day?"

Vanellope rolled her eyes and took the toys from him. "Yeah, thanks. Now can you please go get the kids? We have to get going soon if we want to make it before the beach gets too crowded."

Rancis gave her a nod. "Sure," And with that, he ran off to his kids' bedrooms.

He went to Kevin's room first and knocked on the door. "Hey Kevin, it's dad. Are you ready yet? Your mom says we're about to leave."

"Yeah dad. I'm just trying to get my swimming trunks on. I'll be out in a minute," a five year old Kevin replied.

"Good. Your mother said to get downstairs as soon as you're done, okay?"

"Got it, dad."

Rancis then went to Lucy's room to check up on his daughter. He saw her door was open and just walked inside. "Lucy, honey? Are you all packed yet? We have to leave soon."

A five year old Lucy, who was just in the bathrrom, came out dressed in her hoodie and some shorts. "I'm ready dad."

"Uh... Is your swimsuit under your clothes?", Rancis asked.

Lucy opened up her hoodie and showed her dad her My Little Pony one piece underneath. "Yup!"

"Great! Now, grab your bag and let's get down to the garage."

The two went downstairs to find that Kevin and Vanellope were already packing up their stuff in the mini van.

"There you are. I thought we'd have to leave without you," Vanellope smiled cheekily. Rancis just shook his head and poked Vanellope on the side of her stomach, making her giggle.

"Not on your life, Nelly. Now let's go." He hopped into the driver's seat and started up the mini van. The rest of the Fluggerbutters followed suit and were on their way to the beach.

 **Sweet Sugar Shores...**

A while later, the family arrived at the beach and set up their stuff. Sweet Sugar Shores was a beautiful site with its clear blue waters, white sandy beach, and The family was lucky enough that there was barely anyone else at the beach. Although being a secluded beach far away from the other racers and Sugar Town, it wasn't much of a surprise.

Vanellope set down the blankets and chairs while Rancis carried the basket, cooler, and umbrella. The kids helped each other to bring out the bag full of beach toys. Once everything was done, everyone changed into their beachwear and went about their way. Vanellope read a race car magazine as Rancis played with the kids. Or rather, letting the kids play with him.

"Do you think we have enough sand on this side, Kevin?", Lucy asked as she dumped a bucket of sand on their father's left arm.

"I don't think so. Go get some more water, will you? The sand isn't staying put here," Kevin said. Lucy nodded and picked up a bucket before going to the shore to fetch more water. Meanwhile, Kevin continued to pile on more sand onto his dad until it reached up to his neck. "Are ya doing okay, dad?"

"Yeah, just fine Kevin. But would you mind changing this sand sculpture of yours?", Rancis said.

"Why?"

"Well, forgive me for saying this but I don't think an Autobot is right for me." True, Kevin, despite his age, had somehow managed to construct an Autobot sand sculpture around his dad with Rancis's head acting as the Autobot's own. "I mean, I like being huge and muscular, but maybe you can make me look more...human?"

Kevin groaned. "Fine. I'll make it something different."

"Thanks son," Rancis responded. "In the meantime, I'm gonna take a nap. Mind putting that magazine over my eyes?"

Kevin had a sly smirk. "Sure dad." He went back to the beach bags and pulled out a magazine. He placed it on Rancis's face and the older racer dozed off. "Let's see what I can change this sculpture into."

 **With Lucy...**

The young princess was by the shore filling up her bucket with water. Or at least trying to. She was very near the water's edge and waiting for the tide to fill up her bucket. She didn't really want to get too close that the waves would hit her and possibly pull her into the water. The little girl wasn't afraid of the water per se. In fact, she liked playing in the water. The problem was that she couldn't swim. She tried learning a couple of times before but failed. And that was just in the bathtub at home.

"Come on water, please fill up the bucket sooner," she said, as if asking the ocean to fulfill her request. She waited a while with the waves still not reaching her bucket to fill it up completely. "This is gonna take a while"

No sooner had she said that, a large wave came in and not only filled the bucket to the brim, but also splashed her and almost made her stumble backwards. She was lucky that the wave wasn't too strong that it pulled her out to sea.

"Thank you!" She said smiling. She picked up the bucket and was about to walk back to her family when she heard a faint voice.

 _"You're welcome!"_

She looked back but saw no one there. The young princess just shrugged and continued on her way.

 **Back with Kevin...**

Lucy came back and saw Kevin doing a different sand sculpture on a sleeping Rancis, who still had the magazine on his face and was lightly snoring.

"Hey Kevin, I got the water," she said.

"Took ya long enough, sis. I'm already done with the new sculpture, so I won't be needing it anymore." He stood up and admired his work.

Lucy was stunned at what he had created. In the time that it took her to fetch the water, Kevin had managed to change his Autobot sculpture in a mermaid. Without Rancis waking up, he was able to gather some seaweed and some shells and placed it on his head and chest before he removed the magazine from his eyes.

Lucy tried to hold in her giggles as Kevin did so. Once the magazine was off, Lucy said, "Hey dad, wakey wakey!"

Rancis stirred and was suddenly blinded by the sunlight when he open his eyes. Once that moment passed, he saw Lucy and Kevin with wide smiles on their faces. "Oh, hey kids. What's up?" He asked, still feeling a little groggy.

"Oh nothing. We just finished the new sculpture so we're gonna go play by the water now, okay. See ya!", Kevin said. He grabbed Lucy's arm and they glitched to the beach bags and pulled out some toys.

"Oh-uh, alright kids. Have fun!" The older racer fell back asleep.

"And be careful, kids. Oh, and be back before lunch, okay?" Vanellope added.

"We will, mom. See ya later!", Lucy replied. She and her brother then went back out to the shore.

Once they were gone, Vanellope grabbed her phone and stood up from her chair. She snuck over to the still sleeping "mermaid" and took a snapshot. She then took a couple more with herself in the shot, still trying to stop herself from laughing.

"This'll look great on my Instagram. I can't wait to see what he'll think when he sees this." She posted the photo with the caption "The Little Mermaid" and sent it to all her followers. In almost no time at all, the amount of likes she was getting was climbing to the thousands. "Hehe... Looks like Rancis will be a hit at the next Game Leader's Meeting."

 **With the twins...**

The two five year olds were playing with a beach ball and it was Kevin's turn to serve.

"Are you ready, Lucy?" He asked. The princess nodded and he jumped up in the air. "Here comes the choco ball special!"

He tossed the ball while he was in mid-air and spiked it towards Lucy. The little girl brought her hands together and was ready to hit the ball and send it back, but ended up getting in the face intead. "Ow!" The ball bounced off her face and rolled along the sand until it reached the shoreline and got swept away by a wave.

"Oh, sorry sis." He ran to her as she covered her face on the spot where she was hit. "Are you okay?"

Lucy nodded. "Yeah, I think so." She uncovered her face and saw the ball floating way out in the ocean. "Well, I guess playing ball is out. She looked at her brother and said, "Did you really have to spike it so hard?"

"Hey, it's not my fault. You're the one who couldn't catch it and send it back," he said in defense. He was a bit upset that their ball was gone but he couldn't really blame her. Lucy wasn't really that good at sports anyway. He took a breath and sighed. "Well, nothin' we can do about it. Wanna play something else?"

"Sure.", Lucy replied.

Kevin glitched back to the pile of toys and pulled out a frisbee. "Let's play with this. Catch!"

"Wai- What?!"

He threw the frisbee as soon as he pulled it out leaving Lucy no chance to prepare herself. The disc flew through the air and struck Lucy on her forehead, making her stumble back from the impact. "Ouch! Kevin!"

This time, Kevin didn't react so much. "Geez sis, you stink at playing catch."

Lucy glared at him. "I am not! And who throws a frisbee at someone's head anyway? Are you trying to kill them?"

"Yeah yeah... Just toss it back, will ya?"

Kevin walked away and waited for Lucy to throw him the frisbee. Lucy grabbed it and said, "You asked for it! HA!" She threw the frisbee but only ended up going a couple of feet in front of her before dropping to the ground.

" _(Clap...clap...)_ Wow Lucy! You through that so far I could barely see it!" Kevin said sarcastically as he slowly clapped his hands. He pretended to look around everywhere and tried to see where the toy landed. "Gosh! Where ever did it go? Hm." He turned to her with a teasing grin.

"Cut it out, Kevin!" The princess was really getting tired of her brother always mocking her. She picked the frisbee back up and held it tightly in her hand. "Alright, I'll show you what I can really do!" She held her arm back and spun around a few times to try and give her throw more power and momentum. "Here it comes." She threw the disc as hard as she could but forgot that she was aiming for Kevin. "HA!" She realeased it and sent the frisbee flying an impressive distance. However, due to her spinning, she let it fly towards the ocean. "Oops!"

"Yeah, I'm amazed, sis. Now that beach ball will have some company," Kevin grinned as he went to her side and ruffled her hair. "Do you think you can throw them a picnic basket too?"

Lucy pushed his hand away in anger. "Stop patronizing me! I made a mistake, okay. Don't rub it in!" She walked away from him and left her brother staring out into the ocean.

"You do know you threw most of our toys into the sea, right? What else are we gonna play with now?" Kevin asked.

Lucy sat on the sand next to their toys, or what was left of them anyway. "I don't know. I don't feel like playing anymore," she said sadly.

Kevin came up next to her and looked at the remaining toys. "Really?" Lucy nodded. "Hm... What about a water fight? I got a couple of new Super Soakers right here." He held up the water guns, one in each hand, and offered one to her.

Lucy just pushed the gun away. "No thanks. And those things hurt at point blank. I'm not as good with blasters as you."

Kevin frowned and put the guns away. "What about we go for a swim?"

Lucy shook her head again. "No, you know I can't swim," she let out another sigh. "( _Sigh...)_ You just do what you want, okay? I'll hang back here until mom calls us for lunch. Maybe tan a bit before school starts up again in a couple of days." The blonde girl was about to head back to her parents but was grabbed by the arm by her annoying brother.

"Oh no you're not," Kevin said.

"Ouch! Hey, what gives?" Lucy tried to pull her arm away but was instead pulled back by Kevin. "I told you, I don't want to play right now."

"Yes you are. And you're gonna play with me in the water. I'm gonna teach ya to swim!"

"Wha-" Before she knew it, Kevin slapped some water wings on her and was dragging her to the shore. "Kevin, no!" The little girl managed to wrench her arm away and make a break for it but Kevin glitched in front of her again. "Kevin, quit it! I don't want to swim, and I especially don't want **you** teaching me. Got it?"

"Come on, Lucy. Look, if you don't at least let me teach ya to swim, then you're never gonna have fun at the beach."

Lucy began to think about what Kevin said. She and her family had always planned to visit the beach. Heck, even she wanted to go there plenty of times before. The problem was that she always worried about was the ocean. She knew she wasn't good at swimming and was terrified of drowning. Even when her family was invited to one of the water parks in EZ Livin' 2, because she couldn't go, her whole family backed out for her sake.

But now that she had a chance to learn how, should she take it? If she doesn't, then there wouldn't really be any reason to be at the beach, right? She literally just threw their toys away, swept away by the crystal clear waves. She let out a sigh and looked at her brother.

"Fine, please teach me to swim," she told him.

This brought a smile on Kevin's face. "Great! Come on!" He grabbed an inflatable swimming float and a pair of goggles then handed it to Lucy before he ran to the ocean while Lucy walked slowly behind.

"If this does work, at least one good thing will come out of this day," she muttered under her breath.

The two started out the lesson with Kevin finding a relatively calm area where the waves were still. He gave Lucy instructions on how to use the swimming float and how to kick on it. Lucy lay face down with the float supporting her torso while her water wings helped her her afloat.

Kevin held onto the float and slowly pulled Lucy along the water. "Ah... Isn't this nice, Lucy? The water is all calm, no harsh waves, the water cooling us down on such a hot day."

Lucy, while a bit tense when they first started, seemed more relaxed now as her brother was pulling her along. "You know what? You're right. It's pretty relaxing."

Kevin noticed Lucy's serene expression. "Good. Now, I want you to kick your legs slowly and in rhythm. This will help you get moving."

Lucy's worry returned but did what she was told. She kicked her left leg first, then her right. Bit by bit, she started kicking each leg faster until she was now moving. Kevin waded beside her as he held kept his hand on the floatie.

"There ya go, Lucy. You're doing alright for your first time," Kevin commented.

"I-I'm doing it? I'm doing it!" Lucy said with glee. She kept kicking her legs and moving forward. After a while, she got tired and the two stopped for a break.

"How was that? Did I actually swim?" She asked.

"Well, that was some good kicking, but you weren't really swimming just yet. To do that, you have to be able to paddle both your arms **and** legs to stay afloat... **without** the floatie."

"O-Okay..." Lucy was still scared of letting the floatie go but figured that since Kevin was there, she'll be safe. She handed the floatie to Kevin and held on tightly to his arms.

"Alright. Now Lucy, kick your legs again but this time, try to move your arms like this," he said as he showed her the basic breaststroke.

"Eh? But if I use my arms, how am I supposed to hold on to you so I won't drown?"

Kevin rolled his eyes. "That's the point. You have to swim on your own." He stood beside her and said, "Don't worry, this was how I learned to swim. I'll be right beside you." His tone was reassuring to her.

"Okay... I trust you." She lay down and proceeded to swim. Kevin held her up with his arms under her, but was slowly letting Lucy go on her own.

"That's very good, sis. Now, I'm gonna let go, okay? You just keep going."

"Wait, what? Kevin!"

Despite his sister's protest, he released his grip. Lucy began to flail around but soon realized she was moving on her own. "I-I'm doing it! This time, I'm really swimming!"

"Atta girl, Lucy!" Kevin cheered, "Now swim back."

Lucy tried to turn around but saw a rogue wave coming at her. "AHH!" The wave hit her and pushed her under the water.

"LUCY!" Kevin screamed. He searched the water but couldn't see his sister surface. Seconds passed when he noticed something break the water's surface. It was Lucy's water wings. He felt fear for his sister overwhelm him. "Oh no!" Turning around quickly, he tried to run back to his parents for help. " Mom! Mom!, quick! Lucy's gone!"

 **Meanwhile... underwater...**

Lucy felt herself fill with dread and panic as she sank down into the water. She had managed to get one last breath before the wave pushed her down, but she was still sinking. Because of the weight of the water on top of her, she was frozen in place. She couldn't even move a muscle to try and swim back up, even with the light of the surface clearly visible to her through her goggles.

 _'Is this really it for me?... Am I gonna drown here?... I thought that I was too young to die... I mean, I'm only five!... I knew I should never has trusted Kevin...'_ These thoughts went through her mind as her vision started getting blurry and dark.

She could feel her lungs begging for air as the air bubbles escaped from her mouth. However, because she was so far down, any attempt she made was pointless. She really was gonna die.

 _'I guess this really is it, huh?'_

As she was about to pass out, she saw something heading toward her and grab her arm. This object then pulled at her and she felt a rush of water passing her before everything faded into darkness.

 **Back with Kevin...**

Vanellope,Rancis, and Kevin rushed back to the shore and tried to search for the princess. The president called one of the lifeguards for assistance and he was out there right now with Rancis, looking at the last spot Kevin saw her before she disappeared

"Have you found her yet?" Vanellope asked with worry.

"Not yet- Wait, I think I see something shining." Rancis dove down and resurfaced moments later holding Lucy's goggles.

Vanellope began to tear up. "Oh... My poor baby girl is out there somewhere. What do I do?"

Rancis swam back to them and tried to comfort her while also trying to hide his tears. "D-Don't worry Nelly. I'm sure we'll find her."

"I hope so. For all we know, she could either be drowning or she's been washed up further into the ocean."

Kevin tried to pat her on the back. "Don't be like that, mom. Knowing Lucy, I know she'll pop up soon."

As he said that, they heard a splashing noise a few yards away.

"Someone, please help!" The voice wasn't familiar to them but they rushed toward it anyway.

When they got there, they saw a little girl with brown hair and what looked like a seaweed green top holding onto another another girl with blonde hair.

"Lucy!" The three said, relieved to find that she was alright.

Vanellope glitched to her, startling the girl and causing her to back away. She held her ear to Lucy's chest but couldn't feel her breathing. "She's not breathing! Quick, anyone here who knows CPR?"

Rancis took Lucy and gave her CPR. He lay her flat and used his palms to compress her chest and gave her mouth-to-mouth resuscitation. He did this for a minute until Lucy started to come to. She coughed up water and gasped for breath.

"Lucy!" Vanellope hugged her tightly, squeezing the poor girl.

"My little princess, you're back!" Rancis said, also giving her a hug.

"M-Mom...Dad... Is that you?" Lucy asked.

"Yes dear. We're hear, and we're so glad to have you back." Vanellope started crying, as did the Reese's racer. "Oh, I thought we'd lost you." The lifeguard came and wrapped a towel around her.

"Huh? Lost me... Where'd I go?" Lucy was a bit confused. She couldn't remember what had happened to make her parents cry like that.

"You mean you don't remember drowning?", Kevin asked.

Lucy just shook her head. "I-uh... don't. I don't remember it at all."

"Well, you did. In fact, this girl here saved you." Kevin moved aside to let Lucy see the girl. "If it wasn't for her, we would never have found you."

Lucy looked at the girl. She seemed friendly enough and nice. She had fair skin, long brown hair, a strange looking top that seemed to completely be made of seaweed and wrapped around her chest like a bandeau. If she didn't know any better, she looked to be around her age. She approached the girl with her hand outstretched.

"Thank you. If it wasn't for your help, I'd be dead." She got closer to the girl to show her appreciation but noticed that she looked uncomfortable and nervous. "Oh.. I-I'm sorry if we startled you. Don't be afraid, we don't mean you any harm. I mean, you did just save me after all." She gestured to herself. "I'm Lucy. Can I ask your name?"

The girl felt better knowing that these people didn't seem to be a threat to her and they all seemed kind enough. Smiling, she let out her hand to meet Lucy's own. "M-My name is Madison."

The two shook hands and smiled at each other. "Pleased to meet ya!"

* * *

 **Okay, the first chapter is done. Not really one to talk nowadays since I seemed to have** **made someone mad at me and this was my reason. Not blaming anyone. Just know that you know who you are and I apologize.**

 **At pasensya nga pala sa dalawang taong parang kaibigan ko rin dito, kasama ang iba pa. Alam ko na sobrang haba at wala gaano napuntahan ang istorya pero pipilitin ko na tapusin ito.**

 **Thanks to Agent BM for Lucy and Kevin, and Jubileena for Madison. Hope you both like it.**

 **Salamat!**


End file.
